A Night In
by iheartShules
Summary: Robin and Regina enjoy a night to themselves. Fluff then smut :D Takes place around 3x19-3x20. Edited this chapter thanks to a helpful guest reviewer I much appreciate it :D


_**AN: Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing smut for this couple. I have written tons of smut for Careese for Person of Interest(I'm a smut monger I love reading and writing smut), and, I couldn't resist giving Robin and Regina some happy smutty time.**_ _**Since this is my second oneshot of this couple I apologize if they aren't in character.**_

_**This takes place I'd say about episode 3x20-ish it's before Zelena steals the baby and is defeated by Regina(go Regina I loved that part I'm such a Regina fangirl lol)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing, if I did...Marian would be still dead (cue evil laughter) and Outlaw Queen would be a little different };D I guess it's why the show is in the right hands. I just enjoy taking these characters out to play :)**_

* * *

><p>Regina sighed contently lying in Robin's arms, basking in firelight as they lay spooning on her couch. Their wine glasses sat untouched on the coffee-table while the fire in the fireplace roared. "I could get used to this." She whispered as he stroked his fingers through her hair.<p>

"Could get used to what, Regina?"

"Getting to have you and Roland, be here with me." She admitted.

"Roland likes you." He agreed sliding his hand down from playing in her short, dark tresses to rest on her hip.

"Oh, only Roland, huh," She teased.

"Well I do fancy you…sometimes."

"Sometimes, sometimes!" she huffed playfully. "I'll have you know you fancy me quite often," she whispered seductively as she rolled over, bumping into him, so they could lie facing one another. "Sometimes you fancy me two or three times a night."

He laughed as he gently kissed her lips for a moment before leaning back. "You caught me red-handed, milady." His hand moved, touching her on her side, and she shifted when it made her want to giggle. "What's wrong?" Robin asked concerned.

"Nothing," she assured trying to distract him with another kiss but he wasn't having it.

The concerned look remained on his devilishly handsome face. "You moved to get away from my touch, are you injured, did Zelena hurt you that I don't know about?" he demanded as he touched her in the same spot, and she snorted trying to squash the urge to laugh. The concerned gaze gave way to a dazzling smile, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "You're ticklish, Regina."

"I am most certainly not, I'm the Evil Queen, and I don't get ticklish." She said rolling over to get up, but he tugged her back into his arms, before he danced his fingers across her side again, tickling her. "ROBIN," she breathed as she fought the urge to laugh. "Stop," she begged as her voice wobbled as she suppressed her laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy, felt so filled with emotion even without her heart. She wiggled but Robin's strong arm held her close, his fingers torturing her side, and she lost the battle as she giggled.

"What was that, I think that was a laugh, Regina was that a giggle I heard?" he teased his warm breath in her ear, making her shiver and breathless for a different reason.

"N…no." she tried to lie but his fingers flitted across her side once more, shooting her into another fit of giggles.

"I think it is, I should make sure though." She couldn't free herself from him, her giggles turned into full blown laughter, and she was laughing so hard she was crying. "Just admit it my dear Regina, you are laughing and ticklish milady."

"My reputation would be ruined!" she wiggled trying to get away from his damn hand, but he pushed her onto her back, pinning her there with his body, and smiled down at her. "You win, I give…I was laughing and I'm ticklish." She gave up.

"Regina,"

"Hmmm," She peered up into his face, seeing his laughter flee his face replaced by ravenous desire. His blue irises darkened, nostrils flaring a bit, and his gaze was on her lips.

"I think…I fancy you right now."

Regina lifted her hips, rubbing up into him. "Yes, I can tell." She agreed with a wicked smile as he moaned, before pulling his head down, and captured his lips with hers.

Robin sighed into the kiss, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth. She had a unique taste that was all Regina; it was sweet, perfect, and intoxicating. Her full lips molded to his as if made for his, just as her body. She arched her back up into his arms, while she chased his tongue back into his mouth. Her legs snaked around his hips, he ran his hands down to hers, and pulled her flush to him.

He tore his mouth from her luscious lips, sitting back as she uncurled her legs from his hips, as he yanked his shirt over his head. She sat forward unbuttoning her blouse while he took her lips softly with his, and she shrugged it off flinging it onto the floor. "Robin," she moaned into his lips as he palmed her breasts.

She could feel an uncomfortable amount of heat and moisture pooling in her panties. He released her breasts to wrap his arms around her small frame to her clasp undoing it, her bra loosening and she flung with her small pile of clothing. She leaned back when he touched her naked breasts, pinching her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.

"You're so responsive milady," he whispered, pushing her down onto her back, before leaning down to lick his warm tongue across her erect nipple. Robin's lips closed over the hard peak to suck gently, then swirled his tongue around the areola, and tease her mercilessly. She clutched his bare and strong shoulders, gasping in need. Regina loved the feeling of his heavy and masculine body covering her petite and smaller body. She usually hated being on the bottom and not in control; but for some reason with Robin, yielding to him occasionally, made her hot.

She rubbed up against him, loving the bulge that was growing larger, loving the soft sound he made in the back of his throat as she repeated the action again and again. He bit down on her nipple with his teeth, tugging back, and she arched her back loving the painful pleasure. Robin released her nipple from his torturous mouth before he kissed and licked a trail to her neglected breast and licked the hardened nipple, while he pinched and plucked the one he had tortured with his wicked mouth. He leaned back from her chest to sit on his haunches between her legs, as he hurriedly undid her slacks.

"God, Regina I have to taste you." He moaned as he tugged her pants along with her underwear down, knocking her heels off in the process. He leaned down kissing her belly button, his hands on her hips, as he licked his way down. He paused to inhale her scent as if it was beckoning him, before his head buried between her legs. She moaned as her legs settled over his shoulders, her hands on her breasts while his held her hips steady, and his tongue licked at her folds. He searched her as if he was searching for hidden treasure, and Regina cried out as the tension that was building in her loins grew tighter.

"Robin," she breathlessly moaned his name as his hand held her stomach down as she tried to lift her hips. Regina's vision blurred as he settled that torturous mouth on her clit and sucked. Her loins felt on fire, the tension coiling so tight it was about to snap. But that beautiful abyss she wanted to careen into was just out of reach, because the rotten scoundrel kissed her inner thighs, before sitting back, leaving her so close to the edge that she was trembling.

"Does milady need something?" he teased as he slowly undid his pants. Regina sat up quickly, pushing on his chest firmly until he landed on his back. Her hands deftly undid his pants, since he seemingly couldn't get the damned thing open! She leaned over his body, taking his mouth with hers. He sighed into her mouth, she smiled in success when she felt his pants loosen, and she slipped her right hand into his pants.

Robin moaned as her fingers pushed past his elastic of his boxers, before they sifted through his private hair, but stopping short from touching him. "Does the thief want something?" she purred as she removed her hand from his pants to yank them and his underwear down his lean form. She licked her lips eyeing his erect cock, as she threw the last of his clothing with the rest on the floor. He sat up and it became a power struggle. Regina knew she could easily win, she could easily use her magic to force him to yield to her, but she allowed herself to be pushed onto her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs spread, and she stared up into his pretty blue eyes.

"Regina," he whispered as she felt his tip at her entrance, he rubbed against her teasingly for a moment, before he flexed his hips forward and slid deeply into her on one thrust. She grabbed his shoulders, sighing as he filled her so completely. She loved this man so deeply, so profoundly, and before she would have said it scared her. But not now, not with him, he made it so easy to let herself go that it didn't even feel like she was falling. "I love you." He moaned sharply as he withdrew from her heat to press into her again.

"I love you more, Robin." Their eyes met, as he leaned onto his forearms. His hips sped up his thrusts were deep, hard, and strong. His hot moan of her name was erotic, the way he pumped into her made her feel like the only woman he ever been with. They felt like one as they moved, connected, and she cried his name in wonderment as he did the same. That orgasm that was building underneath his mouth, built to a crescendo now, the pressure intense and Regina was sure when she did go off she would black out.

"Regina," his voice sounded breathless, as he reached down to rub her clitoris with his thumb as his hips bucked against hers. She curled her legs around his hips, her eyes squeezed shut, and it felt like liquid fire cascading up her spine. Her back arched harshly, she cried his name as it felt like her body exploded. Sparks erupted behind her closed eyes, as the orgasm crashed into her. His name was soft moans as spasms rippled across her sex in droves, Robin's own orgasm hitting him nearly seconds later. They clung together until the storm finally passed, and they both slumped onto the couch in sated ecstasy.

After several moments, Robin finally managed to lift his head from her chest. "I'm squashing you, milady." He whispered before giving her a warm open mouth kiss.

"I'm not complaining." She smiled feeling content with being squashed. She sighed a bit when he decided to withdraw from her, before sliding from on top of her. She watched him quietly as he stood up, before leaning down, and scooped her up. "What are you doing?" she demanded as she looped her arms around his neck.

The devastating smile he gave her had the power to make her forget her own name. "I'm carrying you up to your bedroom, Regina." He answered as he carried her towards her stairs.

"Oh yeah, why, what was wrong with cuddling on the couch for a while?" she asked as she teased her fingertips into his hair.

"Nothing really, except for the fact that what I plan on doing with you doesn't involve cuddling." He nuzzled his nose close to hers. "And a bed is much preferred then the cramped couch."

"I see,"

"I'm not going to waste this night with you, Regina, we don't know what will come with Zelena and I will not squander one moment of this second chance I have at love." He said as he entered her bedroom, before gently laying her down on what used to be her lonely bed.

"I feel like I've been waiting for you all my life, Robin." Regina spoke quietly, hiding the emotions she was feeling. Robin slowly climbed on top of her.

"As I of you, milady." She smiled before hitching a leg around his hips, and rolled him beneath her. She settled herself on top of his thighs, smirking down at his cock, before looking him in the eyes.

"But this time, Robin, you're on your back and you're going to enjoy it there, I can promise you." She assured before swooping down taking his mouth with his, and, proceeded to do just as she promised.

* * *

><p>AN: If you guys enjoy the smut I'll probably write more as I said I'm a smut monger XD I apologize if there are tons of errors this is unbeta-ed because I didn't want to bother my poor friend who is reading 10 chapters of my story for POI and a bunch of oneshots already. So I apologize!<p>

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading :)


End file.
